


If I Just Think Out Loud Tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bring River Song back, F/F, First I've Finished and Published at Least, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's Their Anniversary so I wrote This, Let RIver Meet Her Wife, Light Angst, My First Fanfic, Post-Episode: s04e08-09 Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead, Post-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, Post-Library River Song, Sad, Sad Thirteenth Doctor, Sad with a Happy Ending?, Soft River Song, Soft Thirteenth Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Doctor is Bored in Judoon Jail and River Song's Data Ghost Visits.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	If I Just Think Out Loud Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Fist Fic I've ever Finished and Published. Kinda Nervous hope you enjoy.
> 
> This Totally could Have been more angsty but I don;t have the heart to write that. 
> 
> Title is a lyric in the Proclaimers Song "Better Days"

The Doctor was bored out of her mind, between dealing with the Lone Cyberman, the Master on Gallifrey and the Judoon in the… console room. The Doctor had barely any time to breath or think about what had just happened. Not that she particularly wanted to. The Doctor had never liked looking back, or thinking about her past. Not that she particularly had a choice now. 

The Judoon had taken her sonic, custard creams, and everything else she had stuffed in her pockets upon arrival. Which meant escaping would be much harder, though not impossible. She had managed to break out of a confession dial, but that had taken 4 and a half billion years, and she would like to escape Judoon prison before her next regeneration. Not that regeneration was a problem anymore, but she rather liked this one, and couldn’t decide on an escape plan yet; all the Doctor could do in the cell was sit and think. 

How many other faces had she had? Why had only 12 shown up to save Galifrey? Actually that would be spoilers so that answers that question. What about Rassilon on Gallifrey? Had there been a point to Trenzalore? Or Melody giving up all of her regenerations to become River?  
River… Wait a minute, River could regenerate? Why could River regenerate? She’d always thought it had something to do with River being conceived within the TARDIS inside the Time Vortex.  
Thinking about it further, the Doctor realized that she and River had that in common now. Experimented on by a cruel mother figure with huge gaps in their childhood memory. Her thoughts continued to linger on River Song. How much Chinny had taken for granted his time with River, the 24 years on Darillium with River as Eyebrows. That first meeting with River in the Library with Vashta Nerada. The Doctor was lost in these thoughts when she thought she heard River. 

“Well someone is being awfully moody”

“River?” The Doctor looked up, her eyes full of hope,and standing there was River Song. 

“Hello Sweetie,” River smiled saying the two words she never thought she would hear again. The Doctor stood, her hand feebly reaching out towards her wife. 

“Are you…” her thought trailed off. 

“Data ghost. I’m not really here. Sorry Dear.” River said sadly. 

The Doctor's hand then moved gently to caress River’s face, before she launched herself towards River, practically tackling her into a hug.  
“Doesn’t matter,” the Doctor mumbled into River’s chest, “Like I said on Trenzalore, you're always here to me.”

“Oh, you sentimental idiot.” River smiled, before looking down at her wife. “Doctor? Are you crying?” 

“No… Just dusty in here.” The Doctor sniffed, and looked up at River, “What are you doing here anyway?” 

“You were thinking of me so much you managed to make telepathic contact with me in the Library. So thought I’d try to stop by and try to cheer you up. Though it appears I only made it worse.” 

“No.. NO! Of course not the River. In fact You made sitting in this empty blank boring cell a lot more interesting.” The Doctor exclaimed, trying to be her usually peppy self. River smiled sadly not buying the Doctor’s happy attitude, she stared into the Doctor’s eyes. 

“Who hurt you this time sweetie?” River’s question hit the Doctor like a sack of bricks. All of the Doctor’s walls came down as she began sobbing, The Doctor sunk down to the floor, curling into a ball as she explained to River everything that had happened since Darillium. Bill’s transformation into a cyberman, Missy’s betrayal, her guilt of Grace, the Master’s destruction of Galifrey, leaving the Fam, and all about the timeless child. By the time the Doctor had finished, her eyes red and her head on River’s shoulders. 

“Oh Sweetie. It’s not your fault. None of it is. At the very least you're not traveling alone.” River said. The Doctor smiled sadly, looking up at River. 

“River? Will I ever get to see you again?” She asked. However River only smiled that wonderful mischievous smile of hers before answering with one word, an answer the Doctor could only dream of. 

“Spoilers.”  
The Doctor’s hearts leapt, as she stared at River. 

The word that once caused so much annoyance was now something to look forward to. In the blink of an eye, River Song was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I literately read all the Thirteenth Doctor/River Song fics on here so I had to write my own lol.


End file.
